The present invention relates to candle constructions employing rigid wick means with a wick support which may either contain or float upon a liquid fuel.
The principal object of the invention is to provide decorative and interesting candle structures having rigid wicks supported upon a hollow enclosure which alternatively may contain a fluid fuel or may float upon the fuel in a larger container.
Another object is to provide a candle structure wherein a wick support floats upon a liquid fuel and rotates as it descends during consumption of the fuel.
A further object is to provide a candle structure including a wick support in the form of a model of a physical object, with one or more solid wicks extending from the support and forming a part of the model.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.